


Puzzles

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, a guy drops a baby but its not dwelled on, i didnt use the graphic depitctions of violence tag but, i dont know what 2 tag without spoiling omg, it just happens nd then flashback over, there is a lil bit of violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Stephanie spends her first summer in LazyTown and makes friends while her parents dig up some ancient history





	

The summers of LazyTown were considered by many to be the best kept secret around. The cool summer breeze seemed to bring with it blooming flowers, light clouds and a general attitude of joy. It spread as far as the sun's warm light which was blocked from town hall by a dark cloud above it.  
Stephanie Meanswell was young, only twelve or so, but not too young for her parents to leave her with her uncle for the summer while they went on an archeological/paleontological exhibition across the globe. Stephanie had deep, sparkling amber eyes like her mother's which were presently pouring over with tears. She had her father's bright pink and shining hair that came to rest right above her shoulders. She wore a striped pink dress, pink leggings, and her white and pink sneakers. Despite her pleasant outfit, she was, at the moment, crying deeply into her mother's chest. She knew they had to their job and she knew it was important, but she had never been away from them for so long before. And entire summer with her uncle? She held her mother tighter.

Stephanie’s mother, a beautiful, young woman named Solla, pat her daughter on the back gently. She was an average height with dark, wavy black hair that contrasted her light grey/blue eyes. She wore a simple brown dress shirt and a long black skirt, along with a purple rose that sat in her hair. She gently pat her daughter on the back and looked at her husband.  
Stephen ran a hair through his short, ruffled pink hair and frowned at his wife. He had on a blue long-sleeved dress shirt and a black and white sweater vest, along with black dress pants. He looked back out the window at his car with sparkling brown eyes, and then back at his wife. He shrugged at her. 

Solla hugged her daughter tightly. “We'll be back at the end of the summer, love,” she said. Stephanie whimpered.

“That's so far away,” she said sadly. 

“It'll be over before you know it,” Stephen said, and then added, “We’ll be back in time for school.” 

She didn't look up. Solla sighed gently.

“How about we return a week early. Then when we get back we’ll have enough time to go down to go-kart city every day for the whole week,” she said. Stephen and Stephanie both looked at her. 

“Promise?” Stephanie asked. 

“Promise,” Solla answered. Stephanie let go. 

“Okay,” she said begrudgingly, and then moved to hug her father. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Stephen said. She let go and with one final goodbye, they were out the door. 

 

Solla sat in the passenger’s seat of the Jeep and waved one last time at Stephanie through the window. Stephen started the car and they began the long drive to the airport. It was quiet for a while. 

“Stephanie’s such a sweetheart,” he said. Solla smiled.

“She really is,” she said. “And I’m glad she’s staying at a nice place like LazyTown with Milford.”

Stephen laughed. “He’s a little goofy and forgetful at times, but I know she’ll have a good time,” he said, and absentmindedly he added, “Lots of kids to play with. I feel like she gets lonely sometimes, with no brothers or sisters.”

It was quiet for a moment, and Solla paled. Brothers or sisters? She let out a shaky sigh and turned away, and Stephen suddenly realized what he’d said. 

“Oh, god, Solla, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to, I was just-”

“It’s fine, Stephen, you’re still getting used to it… it’s not like you meant to bring it up.”

“I should know better by now, Solla, I mean we’ve been married 13 years. I’m so sorry Solla I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s _fine,_ Stephen,” she interrupted. He stopped talking, and focused his attention on the road. His face still had a deep, guilty red hue as Solla looked away from him, out her window. 

_Solla looked back from the window in her living room, down at the baby in her arms. He was peacefully asleep now, and she was glad for that since she had been walking with him for almost an hour. She seemed to be glad about everything with her newborn son, since he had barely escaped death in the first place. She thought about the frequent hospital visits for her sick, underweight child. The two-month old was so fragile. Behind her, the door slammed open and her husband, stressed and intoxicated, moved into the room. The word ‘fragile’ reemphasized itself in her mind as the baby immediately woke up and began crying. She wished her husband, Richard, would have some consideration for her and their son. She spun around and stared daggers at the father of her child._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” She hissed. He huffed and waved her away from him. ___

_“Do you think you can just come in here, drunk off your ass and sit around all day? Come here and rock the baby to sleep.” ___

_Richard sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. “Leave me alone,” he groaned. ___

_The smell of alcohol radiating off him pushed Solla over the edge. “What happened to you? We used to be happy. Ever since our son was born you’ve been-” ___

_“You know I never wanted kids!” ___

_“It’s not my fault I got pregnant! It’s not my fault the birth control didn’t work!” ___

_“You’re the one who wanted to keep the damn thing!” ___

_“Keep the damn thing? You mean I didn’t want to have an abortion and lose our son?!” ___

_He stood up quickly. “Fine! Fine. What do you want from me?” ___

_She held out the baby. “Rock him back to sleep, since you came in here and woke him up.” ___

_Richard stomped over to her, and took his son in his arms. He rocked the crying baby in his arms for a while and then, without a word, he dropped it onto the tile floor._

“Solla? Are you okay?” Stephen asked her. She looked away from the window and realized suddenly that she was crying. 

“Yeah… yeah, I was just… thinking,” she said. 

“I’m sorry, Solla, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it, I wasn’t thinking and-” 

“Stephen, please, it wasn’t your fault. Don’t worry about it.” 

He glanced between her and the road. “If you say so, my love.” 

She smiled, but it faltered slightly as she realized what a mistake she had made with Richard. She had married a man who hadn’t wanted kids, thinking she could change him. She was more pressured into the marriage than anything. She wondered if she had ever loved him at all. She wondered if she had ever loved the man who almost killed their son. 

With a soft sigh, she leaned against the door of the jeep and shut her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one is pretty long,, ? if anyone is interested I'll upload the other chapters from tumblr onto here! also ,, the baby didnt die its ok and will make an appearance later in the story except its an adult now


End file.
